


Angel

by Emfoofoo



Category: Vainglory (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emfoofoo/pseuds/Emfoofoo
Summary: Vox has been thinking of his family lately, leaving him feeling down and sad. It's up to Taka to make him feel better.





	Angel

Rays of sunlight from the late afternoon sun danced in the room, creating a warm and friendly atmosphere. Upon a queen bed, Taka has himself propped up against a few pillows by the window, reading a dystopian novel that's two weeks overdue from the library he signed it out of. He can never remember to take it back in, but as long as the library isn't pounding on the doors and threatening to kill him for the book, Taka is quite fine with keeping it for as long as he wants. Resting his head on Taka's stomach is Vox, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and who also looks like he is enjoying the afternoon and is letting his mind wander while he immerses himself in his music. It seems like the perfect way to spend the afternoon for the couple that's too lazy to do anything but love and be there for each other, however, there are many things troubling Vox.

It hasn't been a great couple of days for him. He's found himself constantly thinking about how much he misses his family; his father, a strict and stoic man, incredibly protective over his children, and as much as Vox might hate this sometimes, he feels bad for always taking it for granted. His sister, a beautiful girl and his best friend during his troubling childhood, always having strong feelings and keeping Vox grounded when he wants to float away and explore, regardless of how dangerous that might've been. But most of all, he misses his mother, an amazing woman who would go above and beyond to provide nothing but the best for her children, a loving mother and wife, a gorgeous woman who didn't deserve to die at such a young age and at such a grisly death. Vox doesn't normally dwell on things like this, he prefers to move on and live in the moment, he avoids thinking about his broken childhood at all costs, but today his mind has betrayed him. 

He lets out a shaky and deep sigh, which catches Taka's attention. Taka folds the corner of the page he was reading in his book, closes it, and sets it down. He looks down at his love, Vox, unaware of what's racing through his mind.

"Vox.. Are you alright? Is there something wrong?" Taka asked timidly.

Vox stays silent. He removes himself off of Taka and sits up in the same position as Taka, moving his legs close to his bare chest and takes the headphones off of his ears, leaving them hanging around his neck. Taka peeks around to get a better view of his face and notices his watery eyes, and watches as a singular tear rolls down his cheek. Vox crouches his body up more, plastering his palms over his eyes and hiding his anguish.

"It's just, I can't... I can't stop thinking about my childhood, my mom, the fact that we had to constantly run away from everything and everyone and sis and I having to hide who we are as kids and the fact that this dumb stupid god damn war is still happening and-" Vox erupted.

His emotions hit him too hard for him to continue. He lowered his head and let it lay in his hands. His whole body trembled, taking sharp and long intakes of breath and occasionally choking on them as he sobbed. His tears flowed effortlessly on his face, staining his cheeks and eyes with the weakness he never liked to show anyone, not even Taka or the rest of his remaining family members. 

Taka placed a hand on Vox's back and rubbed it gently, occasionally giving Vox quiet shushes. He repositioned himself so he faced Vox, taking both of Vox's wrists and moving his hands off of his face. He kept hold of Vox's right hand in his left, and used his right to lift up his chin so he could see his face. Vox looked like a wreck, and Taka never saw this from Vox. But he was ready to do whatever he could to help him out. 

Taka gazed deeply into Vox's teary eyes and took Vox's right hand, wrapping his own around it and placing it close to his tank top clad chest, almost close enough for Vox's hand to feel Taka's calming heartbeat. 

"I know this is hard for you. You're always the type to live in the moment and move on from things easily, and you're not used to this. A loss as great as that one is hard to forget, and it's hard to move on from, even if it's been decades since it's happened. It's okay to be upset at this. It's okay to let it all out. It doesn't show that you're weak, hell, it doesn't show any weakness whatsoever. You didn't deserve any of what happened to you as a kid, and neither did the rest of your family." Taka explained.  
He paused to take Vox's hand off of his chest and placed it on his mouth, his warm lips giving a comforting kiss to Vox's cold and bony knuckles. Vox looked down to the ground, blushing slightly at Taka's affectionate gesture, but his flushed demeanor from crying masked it.

"You know I'm here for you, and I always will be. I love you."

Taka dropped Vox's hand by his right thigh and placed his hands on his lover's hot face, combing his fingers through the blonde locks behind his ears and planted a kiss on his lips. Another tear rolled down Vox's face and dropped down onto Taka's wrist. He wasn't entirely recovered, but he was getting better.  
Taka pulled away and tilted his head to the side, studying Vox's features. His eyelashes were clumped together from his tears, his eyes were red and still watery from crying so much, his cheeks were flushed and stained from tears, and his lips still continued to tremble from shallow breathing. But beyond all of the ugliness that comes with crying, Taka still thought he was beautiful. He loved the way Vox's mind worked, the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, the way he looked, he adored everything about him. Taka found himself becoming lost in the way the sunlight graced upon his face, the way the shadows fell from his slender nose onto his cheeks, the way the sun gave little flecks in his green eyes that gave them a glowing appearance.

"Have I ever told you how much I adore the way you look in the sunlight?" Taka remarked.

Vox's lips curved and formed into a smile, his teeth poking through his soft, pink lips. He closed his eyes and looked down at the crumpled bed sheets beneath him.

"Now there's a smile I like to see. You're such an angel."


End file.
